


【仓安】バラ

by mukaQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ





	【仓安】バラ

バラ

>>>>>  
仓子回家走到楼下的时候，安子正靠在单元楼门外的墙边玩手机。察觉到她走近，安子笑着吐舌说我又忘记带钥匙啦。有的时候真是拿这个人的天然没辙，仓子伸手摸了摸安子的脸蛋，冰凉，于是脱下自己的线织围脖绕到了安子脖子上。“等多久了？你就不能记得带次钥匙？”高个子的女生不客气地弹了她的额头。  
捂住额头傻笑的安子说这不是想着你快下班了吗。

仓子叹了口气从包里掏出楼道钥匙，还好今天没有客人点她出台，不然这个小傻瓜说不定真会等她等到大半夜。  
“回家吧。”仓子解开自己长风衣的扣子，把面前那个小小只的女生裹进了自己衣服里和她一起上了楼。  
“我回来啦！”安子元气的声音在房间里响起，“好久没和仓子一起回家了呢。”刚下班累坏了的仓子把自己摔在沙发上，有气无力地说你明明上个月才忘记带钥匙在楼下等我。

仓子和安子是高中时的好友兼如今的室友，安子是个在读大学生，仓子则是在外面工作。两个小女生过着快乐的同居生活。嗯，应该是这样的。

“仓子你饿吗？”  
“饿。”一晚上除了一点果盘外什么都没吃，还灌了不少香槟，吃货仓子觉得再不进点食自己的肠子该抗议了。  
“那你先去洗澡吧，我给你煮点吃的。”  
“算了吧，我还记得你之前做的地狱咖喱，说好的厨房只准我进呢。”  
“不是我做啦，我今天买了速冻饺子。”安子笑眯眯地学着平时仓子的样子穿上围裙，“放心吧~”

仓子进房间脱了内衣换上家居服，之后去浴室放洗澡水。重新回到厨房的时候，安子正在对着一锅热水和手里的袋装水饺发呆。“行了你去换衣服，这里我来。”  
安子嘟起嘴踩着她的毛绒拖鞋嗒嗒地跑进了卧室。  
“仓子果然好厉害~”安子从身后环住了她的腰，脸和胸部都贴在了仓子的背上。柔软的触感隔着衣料仍然清晰，仓子没有回她的话，只是任她抱着继续做自己的事。  
她端着煮好的饺子放到了餐桌，安子坐在她对面，捧着脸看她大口吃东西。“真好，仓子你大晚上吃东西都不会胖。”仓子心想那是因为我平时卡路里消耗得多。

吃完饭后安子缠着要跟她一起洗澡。两人赤着身子在浴室里相对，安子虽然个子小，该发育的地方发育得还是很不错。氤氲的水雾气中安子挺立的双乳微微颤抖，嫩粉色的乳尖也显得格外诱人。顺着平坦的小腹再向下，是茂密的黑色森林的禁忌地带。仓子坐在板凳上，隔着镜子仔细地打量那个正站在自己身后帮忙擦背的安子，紊乱了气息。

“仓子的头发好长好漂亮，”洗完澡吹干了头发的安子羡慕地摸了摸仓子正在吹着的长发，“我啊，总是下不定决心留长发。”她抓起一缕仓子吹到了八成干的发丝，灵活的手指飞快编出了一条小辫子。从高中开始就没有变过的爱好，安子喜欢玩仓子的头发，给她梳各种各样的编发。仓子长了张小巧又精致的脸，再配上一头乌黑漂亮的长发，是个实打实的美人。安子爱看着时尚杂志给她这个从来只在言语上会反驳她的室友梳各种发型，虽然都很适合，不过安子还是最喜欢平时仓子的样子。那个嫌麻烦的女孩，把懒得搭理的头发随便分成了两股扎着低低的双马尾。

第二天一早还有课的安子在玩够了仓子头发后跟她说了声晚安，准备回房间睡觉的她被仓子从背后拽住了衣服。  
“等等，你又拿我的内裤穿？”  
“大概是一起洗的时候混了吧……我下次一定注意。”  
“脱下来。”  
“我错了嘛，之后会洗干净还你的。”安子可怜样地对她撒起娇。  
“不是这个问题，脱下来。”  
安子有些小不甘心地脱下了内裤还给她，光着屁股走到仓子房门外时，还是想起了什么回过头来跟她说：“我明天一早有课就走了，你起床以后要记得吃午饭哦。”  
“知道啦，我又不是你怎么会忘记吃饭。”  
“说的也是，”安子笑着挠挠脑袋，粉色睡衣的下摆刚刚及腿根，三角区域露出了一点点黑色的阴影。  
“那我回去睡觉啦，仓子晚安~”  
“晚安。”

>>>>>  
“嗯……”细碎的呻吟声从安子口中泄出，她不安分地扭动身子，被紧紧抓住的手腕深陷进了床垫。仓子用吻封住了她的嘴，灵活的舌探进安子的嘴里勾缠，女孩柔软的唇舌仿佛草莓一般香甜。  
她的吻离开了安子的嘴唇，沿着此刻泛红的颈部的肌肤轻轻啃咬，至胸前的两团柔软，仓子的手覆上安子的胸部揉捏，掐住尖端的两点轻柔地拉扯，在感觉到变硬的同时听见了身下那人拔高的嗓音。  
太诱人了。安子难耐的声音里染上了几分哭腔，不自觉夹紧的双腿间，还穿着的粉色蕾丝边的内裤是最后的屏障。仓子将手探向了安子的内裤。

“滴滴——”床头的闹钟响起，打断了这个旖旎的梦境。仓子艰难地睁开眼伸手关掉闹钟，下午1点半。安子应该早就去学校了，家里很安静。仓子慵懒地打着哈欠在床上伸了个大大的懒腰，翻过身便看见了摆在床边的内裤。  
那是昨晚被安子误穿了的自己的内裤。  
仓子把它拿过来，凑近了嗅着私密处的布料，玫瑰味的柔软剂的香味，也许上面还沾染了安子的味道。她一手拿着内裤，另一只手伸进被窝里探向了自己的下体。因为刚才的梦下面已经有些液体渗出沾湿了内裤，仓子的手探了进去，手指熟门熟路地夹住突起的某一点揉搓。呼吸加重了，双腿也夹紧了几分，仓子嗅着手上的内裤，仿佛是先前梦境的延续。  
喘息声里夹杂着低吟，她一遍遍地唤安子的名字，终于颤抖着身子高潮了。

从床上起来拿纸巾先简单擦拭了下身体，仓子脱下湿透了的内裤，和先前拿着的那条一起扔进洗衣机里然后去洗漱了。谁知道天然的安子在洗完以后下次还会不会穿错。  
下午两点过，睡了大半天的仓子肚子有些饿了。打电话给常叫的店家喊了外卖，不到半小时就送了过来。这个点会叫餐的人还真是不多，每次都是同一个外卖小哥给她送来。那人个子小小的，不过身材看来还挺结实，整洁的制服胸口上写着安田。仓子没穿内衣，随便披了件外套就给安田开门了。她看着安田还是一如既往笑得一脸灿烂的把食物递给她，心想下次要不就请他进门做点什么好了。

仓子叫了一份拉面和一份炒饭，已经饿了大半天的她毫无形象地大口吃了起来。吃饭的幸福程度，大概可以仅排在与安子做爱这件事之后了，当然是如果这真能发生的话。她一边吃饭一边玩手机，line有了新消息。是前段时间的互留了联系方式的客人，说是今晚要来店里照顾她的生意。  
“恭候您的大驾哟~”仓子还附加了一个唇印的贴纸一起发送了过去。  
“现在有空吗，我可以陪你逛逛街买点衣服呀，包括今晚穿的❤等会儿直接送你去店里。”  
仓子吃完了最后一口炒饭，拿手背抹了抹嘴，随后走进了房间化妆。镜子里那张美丽的面孔正摆出一张虚伪的笑脸，她用手指轻点自己的嘴唇，保持一个完美的弧度。仓子换好了衣服，又对着镜子梳好了低低的双马尾。看上去还是那个高冷的美人。  
对方看她没有回复似乎有些着急，问说今晚不行吗。  
“没有的事，不过是有些生气罢了。上次您不是才说，我不穿衣服的样子最好看吗。”

>>>>>  
仓子有时觉得自己还真是有个好名字，正如那般她总是能在床上把男人迷得神魂颠倒。家里欠下的巨额的债早就不能支持她的学费，高中尽可能靠着奖学金过来了，考大学更是从来没有想过。白天在书店找了份打工，但其实根本没有晚上在夜总会里赚得多。更何况，她还是可以出台的那种。看上去光鲜亮丽的她过着其实大多数人最不齿的生活。  
但又有什么关系，只要有钱赚就行。有钱赚，她就可以在各样的男人身下扭动腰肢发出甜腻的呻吟，哪怕男人的动作让她恶心作呕。那颗满脸油光的脑袋在她的胸前啃咬，男人埋在她体内的性器还硬挺，加快了频率贯穿她的身体。仓子的叫声仿佛不是从她口中发出一般的娇柔，她看着天花板上的吊灯，脑海里浮现出了安子的脸。

只有想着安子的样子才能高潮。她的呼吸变得急促，半眯起来的眼睛里只有暖黄色的光。温暖却又不可触及，和那个人一样。安子傻笑着的脸深深印在了脑海里，伴随加快的心跳，仓子也迎来了顶点。  
伸向空中的手无力地想要抓住点什么。可是什么也抓不住啊，就像是那个人一样。  
仿佛一朵遥不可及的白色玫瑰。

去浴室清洗了身子，穿着酒店浴袍出来时男人已经把钱放在了床头柜上。“多谢惠顾~”仓子点了点钱放进钱包，换好衣服准备离开。男人坐在床头抽烟，轻浮地挑起她的下巴凑近了嘴唇。  
“不好意思，”仓子扭开了头，“这个就留着下次吧。”  
她那个不喜欢烟味的室友鼻子还是挺灵的。

回家的时候客厅灯还开着。仓子有些疑惑地叫了声安子的名字，那人从沙发上探出脑袋，抽抽鼻子说你回来了啊。  
仓子皱起眉，径直向她走了过去，“怎么了吗？”  
安子连忙擦了擦眼睛说没什么。  
“快说。”  
“就是今天被上司批评了……”安子有些委屈地跟她抱怨。

大学最后一年的安子除了平时上课外其余时间都是在公司里实习，前段时间被分到了一个新的部门，没想到顶头上司是个怪脾气的龟毛男人。  
“他特别凶，随时都黑着一张脸不说话，长得又高感觉看人都是用鼻孔在看。”安子有些气愤地比划着，“我不是刚去实习吗，今天就把名单弄错了，然后被他教育了一顿重新整理到很晚才回来……”  
仓子揉了揉那个委屈得在沙发上缩成一团的安子的脑袋，“别气啦，那种更年期的老男人让他自生自灭好了。”  
“其实不是老男人啦，他挺年轻的，长得也还不错。”  
仓子笑了，还能讲出这种话说明安子现在的心情也没有糟成那样。安子撒娇般地钻进她的怀里，脸埋进她的胸部不动了。“啊啊，明天真不想去上班。”  
“你不上班我可没闲钱养你啊。”仓子任凭她像一只树袋熊一样挂在自己身上，只是温柔地抚摸她的黑发。

这样就好了。她的安子，只需要为这些事情烦恼抱怨就好了。不用考虑太多的利益计较得失也不用看到那些肮脏的东西，她只要每天能笑着出门回家跟自己撒娇就好。  
就像是一朵被精心呵护着的玫瑰花一样。

>>>>>  
仓子其实不是很喜欢接这个客人的活。动作不算温柔，还喜欢做一些自以为的浪漫来满足自己的大男子主义。她在铺满了红玫瑰花瓣的床铺上，手臂被抓在一起举过了头顶，男人捏住她的手腕力气很大，怕是会青一块了吧。顺着她的颈脖有些粗暴地啃咬，吸吮皮肤发出声响，留下一连串暧昧的印记。  
事后男人将她拥入怀，贴在她的耳边低喃。呐，等下去你家继续吧。仓子翻过身婉拒挣脱了他的怀抱。男子蹙眉，走之前他指了指一旁桌上的那一大捧红玫瑰，叫仓子带走。她笑着说谢谢。  
那一大束沉甸甸的玫瑰花，仿佛是每个女人都爱的虚荣心，仓子暗笑，纵使此刻开得再艳这花期又能有多久呢。终是逃不过枯萎的命运。

安子又忘记带钥匙了，呆站在楼下冲她挥挥手。“我也刚下班没多久啦，想着你可能快回来了就没跟你打电话。”她一眼看见了仓子手里的鲜花，“好漂亮！有人给你送花呀~”  
仓子点头没有说话，拖着疲惫的身子打开了楼道的大门。  
“哟仓子~”不久前才在自己耳畔低声呢喃着污秽话语的声音再度响起，那个男人竟一路跟着她到了这里，坏笑着向她们走过来。

仓子下意识地把安子护在了自己身后。  
“我就说为什么刚刚拒绝我来你家嘛，原来还有室友在？”他抚着仓子的脸颊，手指滑落挑起她的下巴，眼神打量了下躲在仓子身后的安子。难以言喻的压迫感让安子紧紧抓住了仓子的衣角。  
“你们店里新来的小姑娘？之前怎么没见过，我多给点钱三个人一起怎么样。”  
“……滚。”仓子的声音颤抖着说出了这个字。  
“给我滚。”她一把推开男子，手里的花束砸在了对方身上，仓子恶狠狠地盯着他说，“我叫你滚！”  
安子从来没见过仓子生那样大的气。气得浑身都在发抖，她打开钱包摸出几张崭新的万元钞票扔到男人的脸上，“拿着你的钱给我消失，就当我刚才是被条狗骑了。”

仓子冲进了楼道，吓得不行的安子连忙跟上她，重重地关上了铁门。

“仓子你开门好不好……”安子在浴室外面一遍遍地敲门。  
一回家便脱了衣服把自己锁进了浴室。浴缸里的水还在放，仓子打开淋浴的喷头，喷洒出的热水打湿了她的黑发。她看着镜子里的这个女人，满身都是欢爱过后不堪的痕迹，使劲咬住嘴唇想要抑制住鼻尖的发酸，却还是忍不住红了眼眶。仓子很久没有掉过眼泪了，她在热水下蜷成了一团，难得外露的脆弱。  
她最想要隐瞒的秘密，偏偏让最不愿被发现的那人知道了。她好累，无论是刚刚结束了性爱的身体还是心都好累，她坐在浴室的地砖上一动不动，门外一度安静了下来的安子又敲起了门。

“你别进来！”仓子冲门大喊，“你别进来……”唯独不想让安子看见这样的自己。安子的敲门声没有断过，她说你开门好不好，声音里带着一丝哭腔。仓子还是心软地打开了门，站在门外的安子换了轻便的居家服，光着脚走进了浴室。她说我帮你洗澡吧。  
就和平时一样，仓子坐在板凳上，站在她身后的安子帮她擦背。身上全是吻痕和未消的齿印，仓子缩起身子尽可能躲避安子的视线与触碰。安子只是耐心地拉开她的手，从后背到脖子，双乳，手臂，腹部，一言不发地认真帮她擦拭着身子。  
洗完澡帮她吹干了头，安子和往常一样玩起了仓子的头发。她帮她编了新花样的发型，对着镜子问说好看吗。  
仓子终于忍不住大哭了起来。  
安子抱着她摸摸她的头，说今晚我们一起睡吧。

夜晚仓子怀抱着熟睡的安子，小只的她在怀里缩成一团，脸蹭在她的胸口，呼出的气息打在身上有些痒痒的。没有睡意的仓子小心翼翼地抚摸安子的头发，看着她安静的睡颜思绪飘得很远。  
对这个人的爱和欲望有多深心里的不甘就有多重。她不敢动，不敢说，那个在泥潭里滚爬在深渊里的自己怎么可以拥有她。  
最后，她只能轻轻地，在安子的头顶虔诚落下一吻。  
晚安，我的玫瑰花。

>>>>>  
仓子和那个男人断了联系。出台的时候也减少了，只是和以往的那些老主顾约而已，白天挣扎着起床继续去了书店的兼职。那天的事情安子没有跟她提起，她也就想着默默地翻过这一页，生活还是要继续下去。  
直到有一天她都回家好久了安子都还没回来。她坐在沙发上抱着靠垫，电视里的漫才早已吸引不了她的注意，仓子看见时钟的针一点点地向12靠近，按捺不住还是给安子打了电话。

接通后电话那头的人支支吾吾地说快到家了。  
仓子下楼去接她，迎面驶来的是一辆汽车。下来了一个高高瘦瘦的男人，他打开车门，自己的室友从车里出来。跟在他身后抱着包的安子显得比平时还要娇小。仓子走了过去，神色不善地看着眼前的男人。  
“那个，这位是我的上司大仓先生……”安子小声地做着介绍，“今天加班太晚他就送我回来了……”  
“这位是我的室友仓子。”  
仓子很讨厌所谓的女人的直觉，可是她第一次看到大仓的时候心里自然就产生了一股敌意。那个人梳着一丝不苟的大背头，穿了身价格应该不菲的西装，还戴着金丝框的眼镜。就如同安子平时的描述一样，看上去就是个性格龟毛的执念狂。

事实证明她的直觉很准，在看见安子对着手机发呆和傻笑的时间越来越多以后，她终于接受了这个事实。安子恋爱了，和她那个面瘫的上司大仓忠义。她想象不出那个男人陷入恋爱时会是什么样子，她只知道安子很开心，脸上随时洋溢着幸福小女人的笑脸。  
她的玫瑰花正在他人的温室里悄然绽放。

安子又一次深夜未归。仓子给她打了电话，安子害羞地说现在在大仓家里。是该想到的，仓子挂了电话，对着电视里欢笑声不断的综艺发呆。突然觉得很难受，她想要吃东西，吃好多的东西来填补身体里似被挖走了的空荡荡的那一块。  
她翻出了常叫的外卖单上的电话，却反应过来这么晚早就没有店员可以送餐了。仓子进厨房打开了冰箱，她给自己做了好多好多的菜，然后端到客厅安静地吃着。  
她在沙发上坐了一晚上，面对着空空的碗碟和喝了一半的黑咖啡。7点过的时候门外有了动静，仓子起身，看见安子拿钥匙打开了门进来。

“我回来了……”看见还醒着的仓子她也有些意外，“你还没睡？还是已经起来了？”  
仓子说看一个很好玩的节目一不留神就看到了天亮。  
“你回来干什么，不去上班啊？”  
“我换个衣服就去上班……”她看见安子脸上浮现的淡淡的红晕。  
仓子走过去，居高临下地弹了下安子的额头，“第一次感觉如何？”  
“仓子你别说了！”像是回想起了昨晚发生的事情，安子整张脸涨得通红，连忙拿手遮住。

“他就让你一个人回来了啊？”  
“没有啦，”换好了衣服出来的安子对对手指小声说，“他在楼下等我，我先走了……”  
仓子揉了揉安子的短发，“恭喜你啦，小处女。”  
安子害羞地捶了下她出了门，房间里又只剩仓子一人了。她扶着墙慢慢蹲下身抱作一团。  
她觉得心脏好痛，仿佛是被撕裂了一般。

>>>>>  
仓子下班的时候正巧遇见了安子，两人说笑着准备上楼时仓子看见了不远处的一个黑影。她还没有忘记那个客人的脸，那个人在她们楼下晃悠，对上了视线时立即转身走掉了。  
挽着仓子手臂的安子在发抖，故作没事的样子说我们回去吧。  
“那人不是第一次来了？”进门后仓子问她。  
安子低头没有讲话，在两人都快要忍耐不了的漫长的沉默后，她拉住仓子的说小小声地说：“我们搬家吧。”

安子还真就物色起了新搬家的房子。而这时大仓主动联系了仓子，请她出去喝了杯咖啡。  
“开门见山地说了，我希望你能离安子远一点。”大仓开口的第一句话就让她反感到想翻白眼走人。  
“不好意思你这是以什么身份讲的这句话？安子的男朋友？”  
坐在对面的大仓推了推眼镜，端起咖啡啜了一口，慢悠悠地说道。“就凭我是要陪着安子走完余生的人。”

仓子第一次听大仓提起她所不知道的室友的事。  
其实那个男人很早之前就在她们家附近晃荡了，每天要早起出门的安子遇见过他几次，先是害怕，也会言语制止他，可是都没有什么用。那个胆小的安子，后来竟然主动约了那个人出来谈，希望他能离仓子远一点。  
那个还未深谙世事的小姑娘自是拿这种人没有办法，还差点被他占了便宜，幸好是在安子公司附近，加班完准备回家的大仓救了她。

仓子听大仓平稳的声调一句句地讲着这些事情，心里却是乱得不行。那个傻瓜为了不让自己担心，当时还编谎话说加班太晚是大仓送她回来的。她什么都没有对自己说，还一个劲地安慰自己。  
不好意思仓子小姐我擅自调查了你的事情，安子不适合你的世界，还希望你能够跟她少来往。  
“我听安子说你们准备搬家，”大仓从包里拿出一张名片，“我在我们公司人事部的人脉还不错，如果你愿意的话我可以介绍你去我们的子公司上班。仓子小姐你还很年轻，很多事情还是可以重来的。”

仓子终于知道她对大仓的敌意最根本的来源是哪里了。因为他很像一个人，他像透了那个她世界上最厌恶的自己。自私又护短，为了喜欢的人什么事情都可以做，哪怕是不惜去当一个恶人。说到底就是一个不愿轻易放手的偏执狂。  
可是她认输了，她选择放手。仓子接过了大仓的名片，说好，那也要麻烦你帮我瞒着安子了。  
她输得一败涂地，因为她根本保护不了她的玫瑰花。

跟安子说自己在京都找了一份新工作时，她还很吃惊。  
“这样不是也挺好的嘛，还可以时不时去骚扰一下丸子那个丑女，有段时间没见她了。”  
安子愣愣地点头，跟她说路上小心，以后要好好照顾自己。  
突然就变得很难过。仓子推着行李箱走到了门口，回头看了一眼她们住了四年的家，还有站在眼前的安子。当然会舍不得。  
“你也别住这里了，新家地址找好了吗。”  
安子低头说大仓先生让我搬过去跟他一起住。  
被这男人算计了啊。仓子心里万分不甘心地叹了口气，伸手捏了捏安子的脸蛋。  
“呐安子。”被叫了名字的女孩抬起头，因为身高差造成的上目线还是一如既往的可爱。  
仓子主动伸手把她抱进了怀里。这也是最后一次了吧。

之后她换掉了电话号码，消失在了安子的视线中。

>>>>>  
并没有真的去京都，而是到了先前大仓介绍她去的子公司。一直被她们笑说是个小地方的大阪，其实远比她们想象的大。起码这两年的时间里她真的一次都没有遇见过安子。  
大仓这人虽然说话讨厌，但有一点他是说对了的。仓子还年轻，有些事情还可以重来。她完全可以过上正常人的生活。但是仓子深知，有的事情是真的没办法重来了，失去了的人永远也回不来。到最后的最后，她还是没能将自己的感情说出口，只是扮演着一个消失了的友人的身份。

然后她就收到了大仓给她的婚礼邀请函。他说，我想安子还是希望你能出席的。  
仓子真的去了，化着精致的妆容打扮得很漂亮，在宾客席里丝毫不逊色，就像是一朵娇艳的红玫瑰一般吸引了不少人的眼光。她看见了人群中那个正在跟周围的客人打招呼的小个子新娘，穿着洁白的婚纱怀抱捧花，笑得一脸幸福的挽住身旁男人的手臂。  
安子的头发已经长得很长了，搭配头花梳了一个美美的编发，比过去两人在家里胡闹时安子给她梳的好看多了。仓子很欣慰，因为安子她终于找到了一个愿意为他留长发的人了。  
安子看见她了，一瞬间表情里充满了惊喜，她提起婚纱小跑步跑了过来。身后的大仓念叨着叫她小心别摔了，语气里是快要满溢出来的温柔和宠溺。

仓子拿出了最高兴的笑容对她说了一声恭喜。安子紧紧握住了她的手，突然就眼睛就红了。  
“你别哭啊，”仓子慌忙抹了抹她的眼角，“你一哭大仓先生还以为是我欺负你了呢。”她看了眼离她们身后几步远的大仓，礼貌性的点头打了招呼。  
安子擦擦眼睛说我只是太高兴了嘛。她凑近仓子偷偷跟她讲道，“等下丢捧花的时候我扔给你你要接住哦。”安子怀里抱着的花束以一支玫瑰作为主调，周围以其他近色系的花朵相衬。象征着想要传递下去的幸福的捧花。  
仓子知道安子现在很幸福，而且她应该也最想要和自己分享这份幸福吧。把苦涩收进笑容里，仓子只是吐槽说你这么招摇讲出来等下女宾就都往我这里挤啦。

一个开放式的婚礼，新人们公司的同僚来得比较多，喝喝酒闹腾倒更像是一场派对。新郎在众人的呼声中亲吻了新娘，安子红着脸，害羞得都不敢抬头看大仓。  
仓子坐在宾客席里看着他们，心却没有预想中那样的痛。就像是一道被撕裂过血淋淋的伤口，时间的良药让它慢慢结痂，丑陋的疤痕下长出了新肉。现在那块疤正在被肆意地抓挠，痛痒交织的感觉似乎让身体一旦被麻痹，暂时忘却了曾经的伤痕有多痛。  
她坐在台下看着他们微笑鼓掌，可眼泪还是流了下来。  
她的玫瑰花终于找到了可以一辈子遮风避雨的温室了。

最后到了新娘丢捧花的环节。她看见安子小小地冲她挥手示意，抛向空中的花束划出一道弧线，她把捧花接到了手中。  
这样就好了吧。在众位女嘉宾羡慕的眼神中，她接到了新娘传递的那份幸福。

回去的路上拒绝了今天遇见的几位男宾送她回家的邀请，仓子一个人走向附近的公交车站。  
车来了，她把那支玫瑰抽出来握在手心，然后将捧花扔进了垃圾桶。

Fin.


End file.
